


Jetzt hab ich dich

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: For We Are the Beautiful Thieves [19]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: mission_insane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Crawford just had to ask. "Are you insane?" And Schuldig grinned dementedly. "Do you really have to ask that?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jetzt hab ich dich

_Der Wahnsinn_  
 _ist nur eine schmale Brücke_  
 _die Ufer sind Vernunft und Trieb_  
 _ich steig dir nach_  
 _Ich warte bis es dunkel ist_  
 _dann fass ich an die nasse Haut_  
 _verrate mich nicht_  
 _Jetzt hab ich dich_  


-x-

  
There he was sitting in the rain, red hair sticking to his face, fanned over his back, wet rivulets pouring down the side of his face. His icy blue eyes pierced through the dark, unnerving anyone who gazed upon him. It looked like he was stalking his prey, arms hooked around the metal railing. He didn't care about the cold or the rain. The silence between them unnerved Crawford; he knew he was the only one who heard silence—Schuldig wouldn't ever understand what silence even sounded like, having heard voices in his head for the past twenty-two years of his life.

Schuldig stood and walked over to Crawford slowly and for once Crawford wasn't wearing a stupid suit, having just returned home. Schuldig was going to take advantage of the fact that Crawford was wearing less clothing than usual, and contemplated all the uses his tie could provide him. Stalking his prey, studying his every move, hearing every thought—nothing was secret when you had a telepath in the house. Crawford was waiting patiently as always for Schuldig to brush past and enter the house without a second glance at him. After all, Schuldig always walked with that self-important spring in his step.

 _Have any weird visions lately?_ Schuldig smirked when he was only a few feet away from Crawford.  
 _Not that I can recall_ , Crawford thought. Then his eyes narrowed slightly as he stood cross-armed in the doorway. _Should I have?_  
 _Maybe you should check_.

Just as Crawford was about to peek into the near future, Schuldig pushed him against the door he kicked closed without him noticing—Crawford was slacking, it seemed. Crawford's wrists were pinned to either side of his head as Schuldig went for the kill in the form of a kiss, his tongue sweeping through before his bit Crawford's lip hard and Crawford had to practically, almost _literally_ fight Schuldig for control. He pushed against Schuldig and pinned him against the wall with his hips; fingers tugged at his hair as Schuldig's other hand tugged on his collar. Just when Crawford thought he had won the battle and the war, Schuldig flipped him over and bit his neck, drawing blood, telling him that he was in control for once.

"Hey, Crawford," Schuldig said breathlessly, keeping Crawford pinned against the door. Crawford examined him over his spectacles and Schuldig nearly laughed at him.  
 _That Crawford, thinking he can catch me off guard so he can be on top again._  
"What?" Crawford tried to make himself a little more comfortable and he swallowed a moan caused by Schuldig not-so-subtly shoving his leg in between Crawford's thighs.  
"Let's fuck in the rain."

 _What?_ "Are you insane?"  
Schuldig grinned dementedly. "Do you really have to ask that?"  
Crawford said nothing, though he knew Schuldig expected an answer from him.  
 _We can drag that futon out onto the roof and fuck on that if you're worried about getting all wet and chafey._

Schuldig lit a cigarette as Crawford went inside to get the futon out of the bedroom that used to belong to Nagi.  
"This better be mindblowing," said Crawford when Schuldig pushed him down onto the futon mat.  
"Don't worry," Schuldig said as he climbed on top of Crawford and undid his tie. "I know how you like it."

Schuldig tied Crawford's wrists to the railing surrounding the edges of the rooftop using his not-really-expensive-but-not-that-cheap-either silk tie that was, thankfully, not his favourite one to wear, and kissed him hard.

 _Jetzt hab ich dich._  


 _-x-_

  
 _Insanity_  
 _is only a narrow bridge_  
 _the banks are reason and desire_  
 _I'm after you_  
 _I wait until it is dark_  
 _then I touch your wet skin_  
 _don't betray me_  
 _Now I have you._


End file.
